onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 722
Chapter 722 is titled "The Royal Bloodline". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 39 - "Swallow Up the Factory, Destroy the Workplace!". Short Summary At the Corrida Colosseum, the crowd continues to taunt Rebecca until Cavendish shouts at them to stop their shameful jeers. Rebecca thanks him but he reminds her that in the ring, they are enemies. When the gong rings, the Battle Royale officially starts. At the Flower Field secret base, Leo and Thunder Soldier deliver their speech to the assembled army to prepare for the upcoming battle. Meanwhile in Dressrosa, Zoro is trying to find his way to Nami but runs into Kin'emon and Sanji, who were on their way to inform Luffy of the situation. Violet then shows up in disguise and informs them of their ship being already taken towards Green Bit. On the deformed Thousand Sunny, Brook is apparently aiding Jora in making abstract art whilst subduing Nami, Chopper and Momonosuke. However, Brook tricks Jora to returning his sword back to normal and swiftly defeats her. With Jora defeated, her spell is broken and everyone including the ship were returned to normal. At Green Bit, Donquixote Doflamingo reveals a bit of history that the 19 of the 20 kings who united to form the World Government moved to live in Mariejois with their families, leaving their old countries to elect new royalty. He then revealed to a defeated Trafalgar Law that the royal family that ruled Dressrosa before the Riku family was none other than the Donquixote Family. Long Summary In the Corrida Colosseum, the gladiators are jeering at Rebecca because of her heritage. Luffy says that it does not matter what her grandfather did, she is not to blame. Cavendish makes a flashy appearance on horseback and the crowd tells him to kill Rebecca. He rebukes the crowd, telling them to take the matters into their own hands if they hate her so much. Cavendish's speech turns all of the audience's attention to him, and he is happy that after all these years he is popular again. The Block D Battle Royale commences. In the Flower Field, Thunder Soldier is giving a speech about how they are going to attack Donquixote Doflamingo, and Usopp is planning to run. Back in Dressrosa, Wicca explains to Zoro about Jora and her powers, and that 10 years ago only 3 members of Doflamingo's crew wiped out the whole Dressrosa Army. Zoro meets Kin'emon and Sanji, the latter of whom is very worried about Nami. Violet tells them that the Sunny has been taken by Jora and is headed for Green Bit. On the Sunny, Brook seems to have formed a friendship with Jora, as he realized that he is also an artist. Meanwhile, Nami, Chopper and Momonosuke are captured in a big painting Jora calles "death art" and are supposed to stop breathing in 10 minutes. They are confused about Brook's behavior and think that he has betrayed them. By pretending that he wants to arrange some fitting music to Jora's artwork, Brook eventually persuades Jora to turn his violin and bow back to normal. After getting back his Soul Solid that way, he defeats Jora with Ekakiuta: Hitoyogiri. On Green Bit, Doflamingo is talking to an inferior Law about the Tenryubito while Issho threatens the young pirate with his sword. Doflamingo tells him that eight hundred years ago, twenty kingdoms created a union called the World Government. The creator kings and their families decided to live in Mariejois from now on, except for the Nefertari family. Their ancestors still live there and are now called the Tenryubito. This action left 19 countries without their ancestral royalty which made it necessary to apoint new ones. So on Dressrosa, the Riku family became the new royal family. Doflamingo then reveals that the creator family of Dressrosa that went to live in Mariejois was in fact the Donquixote family. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caribou destroys the factory on Kaido's island. *Cavendish enters the arena of the Colosseum and gives a speech about the audience's behavior toward Rebecca. *Cavendish has a horse named Farul. *The Block D battle royale begins. *The dwarves from Green Bit have all gathered at the Riku Royal Army headquarters. *Wicca is revealed to be 27 years old. *Zoro reunites with Kin'emon and Sanji. *Pica is revealed to be the name of the occupant of Doflamingo's Spade chair. *Violet tells Sanji that the Thousand Sunny was taken by Jora. *Brook manages to trick and defeat Jola, causing her power to wear off. *Doflamingo and Issho have defeated Law. *Doflamingo is in possession of Caesar's heart. *Doflamingo reveals more information about the history of the World Government. **The Donquixote Family and the Nefertari family are two of the twenty founding royal families of the World Government. **After founding the World Government, all the royal families except the Nefertari family moved to and lived in Mariejois. *The Donquixote family was the original royal family of Dressrosa before the founding of the World Government. The Riku family was chosen to lead Dressrosa after the Donquixote family left. Characters Arc Navigation